Legacy
by lunaperla
Summary: Wherein Avatar Kun contacts the Spirit World multiple times. AU, pre-story character death, Amorra in second chapter if you squint really hard with a giant magnifying glass, two-shot.
1. Part One

Summary: In where Avatar Kun contacts the Spirit World multiple times. AU, pre-story character death.

* * *

Part I

One day, Kun manages to accidentally transport himself to the spirit world.

Behind his closed eyelids, he suddenly feels a warm breeze blow, the soft mat beneath him grow grass and dirt, warmth from a strange sun on his face. When he finally opens his eyes, a Water Tribe woman sits in front of him, mimicking his position amongst the grass and tree roots.

She opens her eyes as well, and Kun is almost startled by the luminous bright blue of her irises.

"Hello, Kun. I'm glad to finally have met you." Despite the formality of her tone, she reaches out to him and pulls him in an embrace.

He knows who she is. Sifu Tenzin had said that he could accidentally meet his past lives if he meditated hard enough.

"Well, we don't have much time," says the former Avatar as she releases him, "You've made contact with me earlier than I expected, but that's okay. Practically every Avatar is the opposite of the last one. That's probably why you can't bend all too well yet, aside from the fact you're only five." She smiles down at him, and Kun thinks that she's more talkative and approachable than he'd expected her to be. But it's probably because of her age, or lack of it.

"_Shortest lifespan of an avatar I've ever heard of. _Eighteen. _Such a shame."_

"It's okay. Other avatars couldn't bend the other elements when they were as old as me," Kun says, and his voice rings with honesty. Not being able to bend aside from moving a pebble and a puff of air has never bothered him in the slightest. But what he didn't know was that it boggled and worried his sifus, though they did their best to hide it.

"_Most of the avatars couldn't bend the other elements because they'd never known they could until they were of age. He's known for most of his life, but he still can barely bend."_

Kun's predecessor is well aware of this, and she keeps the smile plastered to her face. "Just keep in mind that I and all your other past lives will always be here to help you. You've been able to reach me; you'll do it again."

The edges of Kun's vision turn white, and spreads until he can barely see the former Avatar, but his hearing, evidently, is not affected, when her voice manages to reach out to him: "I'll see you soon, Kun."

* * *

He opens his eyes and finds himself again in the training room where he'd been meditating with Sifu Tenzin and his children. They're all staring at him with wide eyes.

Sifu Tenzin remembers himself and clears his throat. "Kun, are you okay? What did you do?"

Kun looks at him dead in the eyes and smiles. "I met Avatar Korra."

* * *

"Avatar Korra, why are you so young?"

She looks up sharply at his question, and answers with her own. "Haven't they told you, yet?"

Kun, at six years old with plump cheeks of youth, skinny arms and yet to make a boulder of earth, shakes his head. "None of my sifus want to talk about it." He doesn't mention he's never asked them to tell him. He's just noticed the quiet sighs whenever "Korra" is mentioned, and the sad looks they'd cast his way sometimes.

She inhales, a little shakily, he notices, and hesitantly explains to him the conflict of the benders and non-benders of years ago, that started with a man who'd had enough and ended with the death of the two figureheads of either side of the war. She doesn't tell him the other's name (for surely it is Avatar Korra who was the figurehead of the bending part of war?), but from what he can gather he guesses he was male, and the old Avatar's face hardens every time she is forced to mention him.

When their time is almost up, she reaches for his hand and asks him for a favour- to tell his Airbending sifu that Avatar Korra believes he's doing a good job, and to tell him it was not his fault. He nods.

* * *

Kun tells him that night, and it leaves his Sifu speechless. The Avatar finds himself enveloped by Tenzin's warm robes.

* * *

One day, he opens his eyes and finds himself not in a rain forest with warm breezes, grass and the warmth of an alien sun. Instead, it is a cave where darkness extends everywhere but for the sliver of moonlight that shines through an opening Kun can't see or doesn't exist. He can hear the distant bell-like trickling of water and the hollow sounds of something moving deep in the darkness, and Kun is frightened into immobility.

"Why, hello young Avatar."

The figure of a man sits before him where Avatar Korra would sit, in the darkness. He can see the outlines of his hands playing with a flat, rounded object. Kun's own hands shake.

"Who are you?"

The man tilts his face towards Kun, and the light catches on his eyes, which glint amber gold. Kun inhales sharply.

"I am Amon."


	2. Part Two

Summary: Wherein Avatar Kun contacts the Spirit World multiple times. AU, pre-story character death, some Amorra if you squint with a very large magnifying glass.

* * *

Part 2

"I can smell the fear on you, little boy. You don't have to be. I cannot harm you, and you cannot do the same to me." His lips curl upwards as he looks studiously at Kun, "But you cannot harm me even if you wanted to, can you? Not just because you're a child, but because you can't bend, not really."

Amon's dark chuckle rings through the cave. "I'm sure she's absolutely furious. The essence of the Avatar was not the only thing you managed to inherit at birth. You also received a piece of _me_."

Kun breathes sharply. This man was the one who killed Avatar Korra, he thinks. This was the man who Avatar Korra killed.

Amon leans forward until he's close enough to be able to touch Kun's face if he was to lay a hand out. Kun shivers.

"A non-bender Avatar. The irony."

"I _can_ bend," Kun manages to retort with stubbornness that surprises even him. Amon leans back with the smirk still intact.

"But barely. We'll see if you can do it in ten years' time."

Kun clenches his hands into fists. "What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

Mercifully, the white brightness that signals the end of the visit appears. But Amon isn't uncourteous to leave his question unanswered. "I wanted to meet the new Avatar too."

* * *

Kun begins to fear returning to the Spirit world. During meditating sessions, he allows himself to be distracted by Rohan's antics, the latest one pouring lychee juice on Ikki during deep meditation. Sifu Tenzin is not pleased. He reprimands them both for their behaviour, but afterwards sends Rohan away and asks Kun if something is wrong.

"No, Sifu Tenzin."

His sifu's eyes narrow. "I once asked Avatar Korra that, and she had the same answer as you. But she was lying." But his eyes soften and he says, "Never forget that you can always come to me with your problems, alright?"

Kun doesn't answer. Tenzin reluctantly sends him on his way.

* * *

A season passes before Kun allows himself back in the Spirit World. He never thought he'd find himself missing Avatar Korra and the rainforest.

* * *

When he opens his eyes he finds himself in the darkness again, and he almost panics, until he sees the dark figure sitting across him. Kun struggles to compose himself. Amon chuckles at his discomfort.

"Found your way back to me, did you?"

At the lack of response, Amon sighs. "You're not much for company, are you, boy?"

"I was expecting Avatar Korra."

"Oh, I know. But we can't always get what we want."

There was silence. After a few moments, Amon spoke.

"Do you know how Avatar Korra succumbed to me?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "I took away her bending before our final battle. She was so beautiful then, even with her wounds, so weak and so afraid. I didn't kill her when I did. Not yet. She got away, and tried to regain her powers. She did, I give her that, but not really. Her powers couldn't save her in the end." His voice lowered as he added, "A pity. She could've made a powerful ally, if taught properly."

"She killed you, too."

"She caused the building we fought in to collapse."

"You're still dead."

"But does it matter?" Amon smirks, and looks down at Kun. "You're our legacy, mine and Avatar Korra's. You may be the Avatar, and her next life, but the last Avatar never could enter the Spirit World or was particularly spiritual, nor was she as incompetent a bender as you. In that, you are mine. You can continue my work."

"I will never be like you!" Kun screeches. Amon clucks like a disapproving parent, and raises a hand to his face. "You already are," he says as he presses a finger to his forehead.

The cold of his finger lasts for less than a second, and all Kun sees after that is blue light.

When he comes to, he finds himself sprawled on the floor of the pavilion where he'd been meditating. The bright blue of the sky when he'd first closed his eyes had changed into tones of orange and red.

Sprawled on the wooden floor of the pavilion, with the new knowledge of the oldest type of bending in the world, Kun begins to sob.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
